railofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sir Galaxy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Rail of War Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Thank you for putting the dragon massive image on the site. Lol I am too lazy to create an account. Anyway I am the guy who has given your wiki the new train pages. I will continue to make new articles for the wiki. Thank you for improving the articles! 23:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User 71.99.129.88 New policy Template:Reminder I just added a new policy on the wiki about Admins and disruptive behavior. I want you to look at it and see if it needs improvement. I am doing this because you are the Bureaucrat and founder of the wiki. Remember that Admins and you, the Bureaucrat help other users with things and keep the core parts of the wiki in shape so be a good admin and take a look for yourself. Update: I found the built in wikia page for this so, I am waiting for you to delete them. I am not an Admin, which is why I ask you to do this, and this is not a request to gain sysophood. They have been blanked and if you think it should not be deleted, just post your reason under my 2 comments. Zeropedia009 14:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Zeropedia009 Skies of War Category:Skies of War Skies of War Important Notice: Hello again Sir Galaxy. We have 2 Skies of War pages. One of them will be picked for pending for deletion or moved. I need your suggestion on whether the standard page should be moved or deleted or have the category page either: moved, deleted, or edited so that it just displays the subcategories and pages. Leave the response in a message below. Zeropedia009 14:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Zeropedia009 Frontpage Protection and Featured Article Once again, Sir Galaxy. I was wondering if you wanted to protect the front page. On other wikis, that page is protected to help prevent vandalism. Also, I am thinking about us having a featured page that happens on front page like other wikis. Tell me what you think about both. Zeropedia009 14:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Zeropedia009 Frontpage 2.0 Hello Sir Galaxy. This is a frontpage redesign notification, and tell me your opinion. Zeropedia009 01:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Zeropedia009